1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to brackets for mounting reflectors on bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,051, which issued on Sept. 26, 1972, discloses a bicycle reflector and hanger which maintains the reflector substantially in the vertical plane.